


The Starry Night

by Sauronix



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cuddles, Flash Fic, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gladiogazing, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-05 02:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12180978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sauronix/pseuds/Sauronix
Summary: At three in the morning, they creep out of the tent and zip it closed behind them, quietly, so as not to wake Noct and Prompto. Gladio drapes a fleecy blanket over the hard-packed haven earth, and Ignis pours them each a cup of decaffeinated coffee from a thermos. They sit cross-legged next to one another, their faces turned up to the sky. The stars twinkle like jewels above the silhouettes of trees.“You’re sure it’s tonight?” Gladio asks, blowing on his brew before he takes a sip.Ignis opens the Lucis Skywatch app to double-check. “Positive.”A few days after leaving Insomnia, Ignis and Gladio sneak out of their tent to watch a meteor shower together. Now with a ten years later edition! A flash fic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AtropaAzraelle (Polyoxyethylene)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyoxyethylene/gifts).



At three in the morning, they creep out of the tent and zip it closed behind them, quietly, so as not to wake Noct and Prompto. Gladio drapes a fleecy blanket over the hard-packed haven earth, and Ignis pours them each a cup of decaffeinated coffee from a thermos. They sit cross-legged next to one another, their faces turned up to the sky. The stars twinkle like jewels above the silhouettes of trees.  
  
“You’re sure it’s tonight?” Gladio asks, blowing on his brew before he takes a sip.  
  
Ignis opens the Lucis Skywatch app to double-check. “Positive.”  
  
Gladio yawns. “Just makin’ sure.” Then he swallows the rest of his coffee and spreads himself out on the blanket, tucking one hand behind his head. “Would’ve been pretty lame if we finally made it out here only to miss it.”  
  
Ignis sets his cup aside and lies down next to Gladio, sighing as he rests his head on Gladio’s folded arm. It’s the first moment of peace they’ve had since leaving the Crown City three days ago. “There’s another one next month, Gladio.”  
  
“I don’t wanna wait another month to do this with you.”  
  
Ignis glances over and finds Gladio watching him, his face only inches away. The shadows and moonlight accentuate the cut of his cheekbones, the curve of his lip, the laughter in his eyes. Not for the first time, his beauty leaves Ignis breathless. No matter how many times they’ve kissed or touched or made love, looking at Gladio is always like seeing him for the first time. Ignis leans in before he realizes he’s doing it, seeking those soft lips against his own, but Gladio’s hand on his shoulder stops him.  
  
“You’re gonna miss it,” Gladio says.  
  
Ignis draws back, his gaze following the path of Gladio’s pointing finger, and catches a streak of light burning across the sky, just before it disappears beyond the tree line. It’s the first shooting star he’s ever seen. He’s spent most of his life in Insomnia, and the rare occasions he ventured outside the wall never coincided with a meteor shower.  
  
“It’s beautiful,” he says, awed.  
  
“Yeah, it’s pretty neat,” Gladio answers. “Used to see ‘em all the time when Cor took us camping.”  
  
“The Marshal took you camping?”  
  
“For training and stuff. Said we had to know how to rough it in the bush in case we ever needed to smuggle Noct out of the city.”  
  
As they watch, another shooting star cuts through the darkness, at such speed that Ignis would have missed it if he blinked. His lips curl into a smile, and Gladio’s other arm goes around him, pulling him in to press a kiss to his forehead. Ignis closes his eyes and lets himself be held.  
  
No matter what the future brings, this is a moment he’ll remember forever. Of that, he’s certain.  
  
“Hey,” Gladio says against his hair. “This show’s gonna last a couple more hours. How ‘bout another coffee?”  
  
Ignis obliges, refilling their cups. Gladio tucks another blanket around them. And they lie side by side under the sprawling sky, warmed by the shared heat of their bodies, as the stars dance and caper for their eyes alone.


	2. Another Starry Night

They came to this haven once before, but now, everything is different.  
  
The campfire crackles a few feet away. Next to it, Gladio’s draped their old fleece blanket over the ground and piled it up with pillows and a spare sleeping bag. They’re gonna need it; winter is almost here, and there’s a bite to the wind that gusts across the haven. Last time they looked for shooting stars together, it was late summer.  
  
“Gladio?”  
  
Ignis’s voice, from inside the tent. Gladio reaches in and takes him by the hand, guiding him through the flaps. Ignis is so used to getting by without his sight that he doesn’t really need the help. Gladio likes touching him, though, even if it’s just a brush of fingers. The Starscourge is over, but he sure as hell hasn’t forgotten the fear of losing Ignis to an iron giant’s sword.  
  
Gladio leads Ignis to the edge of the blanket. “Lie down,” he murmurs.  
  
Smiling, Ignis spreads himself out on the fleece, shifting until his head rests on one of the pillows. Gladio sprawls next to him, pulling the unzipped sleeping bag over them both. Right away, Ignis tucks his cheek against Gladio’s shoulder.  
  
“Have you seen one yet?” Ignis asks.  
  
“No.” The stars glitter by the thousands above them, but they’re pinned in place, unmoving. “Gotta give it a few minutes.”  
  
Ignis murmurs wordlessly. Gladio rests his cheek against the top of his head, wondering what he sees when he thinks of the sky. Does Ignis remember the stars as pinpricks of light? Or do the galaxies expand in his mind, filling the darkness of his world with the wonders of the universe? Maybe he imagines supernovas burning in the chasm of space. Maybe nebulas paint the backs of his eyelids in rainbow hues.  
  
Gladio didn’t get the point of coming out here, with Ignis being blind and all. But Ignis insisted. _I wanted so badly to watch a meteor shower with you again_ , he said. _Let me have this, Gladio. Please_.  
  
Gladio couldn’t say no. So here they are.  
  
“You’ll tell me when you see one?” Ignis says.  
  
Gladio nods. “‘Course.”  
  
Ignis’s palm slides up Gladio’s belly and chest, resting over his heart. The last time they lay here together under this sky, Ignis looked at him like nothing else in the universe mattered. Like he forgot the stars existed, and Gladio’s mouth was the only thing he wanted.  
  
But Ignis won’t look at him like that again.  
  
That moment they shared ten years ago is a bittersweet memory for them both. Gladio sighs and presses a kiss to Ignis’s hair, and as he does it, a meteor shoots across the darkness.  
  
“Just saw one,” he says.  
  
“Did you really?”  
  
“Yeah.” He shifts until he can get his arm around Ignis, tucking him closer against his chest. “Should we head back into the tent? Don’t want you to catch a cold or anything.”  
  
“Not yet.” A twig snaps in the campfire, and Ignis burrows his face into Gladio’s neck, his breath warming Gladio’s skin. When he sighs, it's with contentment. “The stars, after all, don’t really matter. I only wanted to be here with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atropa's original prompt included the boys stargazing after Ignis goes blind. So here we are.
> 
> As always, kudos and/or comments are much appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> My lovely AtropaAzraelle requested a flash fic wherein the boys watch a meteor shower together. I don't know if I captured everything you wanted, Atropa, but I hope you enjoyed it all the same. <3
> 
> As usual, kudos and/or comments are much appreciated.


End file.
